1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for acquiring device-specific information via an imaging element and performing remote-control of a desired device based on acquired device-specific information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various techniques have been developed which enable control of a desired device among a plurality of devices using a single controller in an intuitive and readily understood manner. For instance, according to “Proposal of ‘OPTO-NAVI’ System, which is an information-appliance multi-purpose remote controller using a low power consumption ID-receiving CMOS image sensor having a function of reading a partial area at a high speed” (The Journal of the Institute of Image Information and Television Engineers Vol. 59, No. 12, pp. 1830-1840 (2005)), a custom image sensor mounted on a mobile phone is used to receive an ID from an information appliance while performing real-time capturing of ordinary images. The received ID is superimposed on the captured background image and displayed on a display. A user may perform operations while visually confirming the object device and the device's ID on the display.